Me and Fairy Tail
by anime4eve
Summary: She loves to read Fairy Tail. She reads it 24/7. So what happens when she gets transported in Fairy Tail? How will she get back home? How can she use magic? Why did she lock her heart away?And will she want to go home when she meets the boy she likes there? So much confusion! T-T nalu, gruvia, gerza, gajevy -Δ- my third fanfiction. Please read and review.
1. Fairy Tail?

I'm going to base off the character on myself. Hope you enjoy my third fanfiction.

It was like any boring day in my life. I wake up to go to school. Then go home and read Fairy Tail. My favorite manga. I read hours and hours wishing that I could be in it. I don't know what my power would be and I won't really care. I just want to be in Fairy Tail. I go to asleep thinking about Fairy Tail.

I wake up once again thinking about my boring day. I get off my bed and quickly get change so that I can continue reading. I grab my book ready to read when a sudden light appears on the page I opened. The light blind me knocking me out.

I woke up feel someone poking me. I slowly open my eye to see a pink haired boy. 'Huh? He looks like Natsu from Fairy Tail' I thought to myself. "Are you okay?" A dark blue haired boy ask me. 'He looks like Gray.' Rubbing my eye's I whispered "where am I?" "Your at Fairy Tail." A girl that look like Erza replied. "Oh okay." I yawned. "Wait were am I?" I ask again. "Your in Fairy Tail." She repeated. I look around and sure enough I was in Fairy Tail. "Ehh!?" First I was I'm my room about to read when a light blind me. Then I wake up to find myself in Fairy Tail. How did this happen!?" Yelling inside my mind. "What am I doing here!?" I yelled out lout confused by the whole mess. "Are you okay?" Natsu ask. "Does it look like I'm okay!? I was at home when I somehow got transported here. All I want to do is go back home! I'm panicking like there is no tomorrow and your asking if I'm alright! Of course I'm not!" I yelled letting my confusion out. I look at a stunned Natsu and guild. After realizing that I yelled I began to apologize bowing my head. "I'm so sorry that I yelled. I was just confused and I let my emotions take the better of me. Please forgive me. I'm sorry that I yelled." I look at the guild wondering if they were mad that I yelled. Instead of being mad everyone began to laugh. "You sure a strange one." Gray and Natsu said through their laughter. I pouted not liking that everyone was laughing. "Its not funny." I said. "Sorry." They all said calming down. "What is your name?" Lucy came up to me. "My name is," I hesitated thinking if I should tell them my real name," um, my name is Emi. Call me Emi." I said deciding to use a name close to my real one. "Alright Emi. Can you tell me what happen." "Okay. I was in my room when I pick up a book. Then bright light blinded me and when I woke up I found myself hear." I explained again. "Where do you come from?" Lucy ask. "Um, I come from a different world." I said thinking if it was a good idea to say that. "Hmm. Let's talk to Master about this." She called out Master and a short man with a beard came on the railing upstairs. "What is it my child?" He ask. "I want to talk about this girl named, Emi." She pointed to me. He nodded and signal us to go upstairs along with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They enter a room filled with papers and a desk in the middle also filled with papers. "So what is your name?" The old man ask me. "I'm Emi. I'm 13 years old. And I come from a different world." I re-introduce myself. "Can you use magic?" "I don't know." I answered. Of course I can't use magic. I live in the real world. No one can use magic like them. "Alright then for now you can stay at Fairy Tail until we can get you home, okay?" I nodded my head. "So Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy will take care of you." "Thank you. Um, do you guys have a piano?" I ask. "I don't think so but I think their is one in the music store. Why do you ask?" Master replied. "Just wondering." I left the room to find that music room. I made my way through stores hoping I would find it. After an hour of not being able to find it I sat down on a bench. "Are you trying to find the music store?" I turned around to see the people who are supposed to take care of me. I nodded. "We'll help you find it." They said leading me to the music room. I shyly ask the person who work there if they had a piano. She said yes and lead me to room where a grand piano was. Amazed I sat down on the bench. "Can you guys leave?" I forcefully told them. They left leaving me with the piano. "Finally." I sat down and open the cover that covered the keys. Smiling I let my hand dance acroos the keys playing my favorite song. Ave Maria. I let all my confusion and fear flow out as I played. Letting myself calm and relaxed. I ended the sing nice and strong. I rsat their until I heard someone clapping. "What are you guys doing hear?" I panic realizing that my caretakers where listening to me play. "You played so well." I turned my attention to the Master of Fairy Tail. "You can use magic." He stated only making me confused. Today is a day full of confusion. "How!?" I question. "When you play the piano we can feel your feelings. You were confused and a bit scared. You could probally Is use any instrument and use it as your weapon." I was still confused. "Play something else for us. And think of something you want or something like that." Master instructed. I nodded. I sat back down and played another piece. Blue Dolphin. I played while thinking of wanting them to leave the room and wait outside. I finish playing and notice no one was in the room. "What are you guys doing outside?" I ask them. "I don't know." They all replied thinking really hard. "That's another thing you magic can do. When you play and think of something that person will do it." I just nodded. "But something is bothering me." Everyone look at the Master. "That kind of magic is rare. Its called Music Preformer. But only someone who has lock up their heart can use it. Someone who has been betrayed and has suffered can wield such power. How can you use it while being 13?" I look at him emotionless before answering him. "I don't know." I left the piano room. I walk around the city seeing a place I could stay. Not finding one I decided to hear to the woods behind the guild so that I know I would somewhat safe. I found a clearing and layed down on top of my sweater. I closed my eye's hoping this was a dream. I awoke to the feeling of someone poking me. Seriously what's with people poking me while I'm sleeping. I open my eye's to come grace to face with a boy my age maybe a year older. He wored a blue button up shirt with some black jeans. His hair was emarld green and his eye's were blue behind wired glasses. "What do you want?" I ask mad that someone woke me up. "Isn't someone grouchy?" He smiled. It remind me of someone. No I can't think about that. I first have deal with the problem at hand. "What do you want?" I repeated calmer this time. "I'm here to take you to Fairy Tail. The Master said so. Damn that old man." I nodded getting up. "Alright then. Let's go." I waved leaving him behind. "Hey wait for me!" He yelled approaching me. "You were to slow." I keep walking. "Hey know that I think about it I didn't know your name. What is it?" The boy ask. "Emi. And yours?" I ask, well more like demanded. "I'm Tadaaki." He replied. "Okay then I'll call you Aki." I smirk "What!? No don't call me that." He beg. "Let's go Aki." "I told you not to call me that." He mumbled. "Did you say something?" I said, well threaten. "No." He nervuosly said. "Thought so." We continue walking. "What's your magic?" He ask. This guy sure doesn't shut up does he?" "Music Performed. What about you?" "Knowledge. I pretty much now everything." "Can you fight?" "I bit why?" "Let's see how much you know." I took off my sweater and set it on the ground. "You want me to fight you?" "Yes now hurry up." "But I can't hit a girl." "Chicken." "Tch. If you get hurt its not my fault." I nodded ready to attack him. He ran to me . I dogde it and hit him the stomach causing the air to go out of him. " I'm sorry Aki." I exclaimed running to his side. "I left him in my shoulder and walk all the way to the guild.

At the guild-"What happen to Tadaaki?" My caretakers ask looking at the unconsinous boy. "We were fighting and I somehow made him pass out." I explained. "Hurry bring him to the medical room. "Sorry Aki." I whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading my new fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. Remember that Emi'spersonatity is based on me. Not her past or life. Well maybe some of her life is true about me. -Δ-

Anyway please read and review.


	2. Tadaaki and Rikuto

Thanks for reading. Here is the second chapter. Nothing belongs to me. Except the story plot.

* * *

Tadaaki's POV- All I remember is getting hit in the stomach by Emi then I guess I pass out. Because for when I woke up I lying on a bed with Emi in front of me. She had a worried face that for some reason made me a bit guilty. "Your awake Aki." She yelled hugging me. Which made me blush. "I was worried. I felt guilty hitting you then making you pass out. Don't make me feel guilty." Along with her last sentence she hit me on the shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry." I said. I look around me noticing it was only us two alone in the room. "Where's everyone else?" "They're outside." "Why?" "I don't know. They said something about giving us privacy. At least that's what Mira said." I blush knowing what they were trying to do. I look at Emi who seemed confused. Man this girl sure can be oblivious. "Well now that I'm fine I should get home. And clean myself up." "Oh, okay." She replied, "See you later Aki." She left. Hmm, she sure is a confusing girl, I thought before heading out to clean myself up.

Lucy's POV- Emi enter the guild with Tadaaki on her back. Man she sure is strong. "What happen?" I ask along with my team. "We were fighting when I somehow I made him pass out." She explained. Not that surprising that she could beat him but it stillsurprise me that she hit him with one punch to knock him out. He can usually stand at least four minutes. "Quickly bring him to the medical room!" Wendy instructed.

"Sorry Aki." I was barely able to hear but I know I heard her stay it. I guess also Mira because she suddenly said, "We should give those two some privacy." I could realized right away what she wanted to do. Make them into a couple. I had to agree though. They would make a cute couple. Emi has brown wavy hair that goes to the middle of her back. And her eyes are like a dark chocolate color. Also she was short for her age. While Tadaaki has emarld hair and his blue eyes that always seem to shine. I agreed with Mira to leave them alone. But some weren't to happy with the idea. "Why can't we go in? Were worried about him too!" Natsu and Gray both said. "Idiots think. If we leave them alone they'll become close." I tried to make them understand with no fail. Unlikely it didn't go as plan. "But Lucy~." They whinined. "Erza do something about them. Try to make them understand." I ask her knowing that she finally got Jellal to be her boyfriend. So she'll understand more about love. "Natsu, Gray leave those two alone." She menace. The two said boys shivered agreeing to Erza's demand. These two will never learn, thinking about my own love life. I have'd always loved Natsu but he's to oblivious to know what love is. I sighed and began to talk to Levy. While I talk to her I notice Emi exit the medical room. "How is Tadaaki?" Natsu And Gray ask. "See for yourself." Tadaaki came out of the room fine"Are you alright Tadaaki?" The two boys ask worried. "Yeah I'm fine." I notice a light blush on his cheeks. I quietly laugh to myself. "What's wrong Lucy?" Levy ask me. "Nothing." Tadaaki left saying that he was going to get something at his house. "Emi what happen in the medical room?" I ask wondering why he had a blush on his face. "Hmm, well I said that I was sorry for punching him while hugging him. Then I hit him on the shoulder because he made me feel guilty. Then he said he need to clean himself up. Then I left telling him that I'll see him later." She explained. So that's why he was blushing. Hmm, this girl sure is oblivious. "Emi." The girl turn her attention to the Master. "Please come." She then went up stairs.

Emi's POV- I walk up the stairs which made me tired. He led me to the same room that I went in when I when I first came. "I would like to give this to you." He handed me a sliver bracelet with a gold music note. "Its a present from me to you." "Thank you, Master." I thankfully smiled. "So you can smile? You look much beautiful when you smile." I step back feeling the room go grow dark. "Thanks." I left the room walking down the stairs then ran as fast as I can. I slammed open the doors pushing someone aside. Not caring who it was I keep running until I got to the place I slept yesterday. I sat down tears threatening to come out. No I can't cry. I promise myself that I would never cry. I sat there fighting with myself.

Tadaaki's POV- I was about to open the guilds door when it suddenly slammed open. I felt someone knock me to the ground. Confused I look at my fellow guild members also having a confused face. I face the direction the person went running and knew right away who it was. I quickly got up and ran after her. Emi. I ran as fast as I can. I was about a block away when she stop and sat down. She hug her knee's as if would protect her. I slowly aapproach her wondering if I should tell her I was here. "What do you want, Aki?" I was surprised that she knew it was me who was behind her. "Um, I was worried about you." "Worried, huh?" I walk in front of her. I gasp as I saw her eyes become dull and dark. "Why would someone be worried about me?" She ask more to herself. "Somebody would worry about you because their your friends or family." I answered her. She slowly look up meeting my eye's. "I guess your right. Anyway we should head back to guild." She stood up and cheerfully smiled. "Let's go Aki." I stood their dazed by her smile. But it also confused me. One moment she was all dull and dark and the next moment she's all bright and cheerful. "Come on Aki." I ran by her side. We were about half way when Emi said, "I'm sorry Aki." She stop and look to the ground. "For what." "Nothing never mind." She began to run again. I sighed but smiled slightly and ran after her. We got to the guild in less than 10 minutes. We enter and began talking to our friends. Emi apologized for why see ran out but didn't say why she did it. "What were you two doing?" Mira smirk as I sat down on a chair. "Nothing." I remember her smiled that for some reason made me feel a bit happy. "Than why are you blushing?" "I'm not blushing!" I retorted. "Oh yeah by the way while you two lovebirds were out we got a new member." "Really? Who?" "That boy talking to Emi happily." She pointed. I turn around and sure enough their was a boy my age talking to Emi happily. He had dark red hair with green eyes. He seemed like a friendly guy but I didn't like the fact that he was talking to Emi like they knew each other. I hurriedly walk over to them. "Hey Aki. This is Rikuto. Ri-kun this is Akiyo." I look at the boy extending my hand. "Hi Akiyo." He happily shook my hand. "Hey." We talk to each other having a great time. Except for the times when Rikuto got a bit too close to Emi. "Hey Ri-kun what magic do you have?" Emi said. I got slightly annoyed at the fact that Emi also gave Rikuto a nickname. "Hmm, let me show you." He led us outside to a patch of dead flowers. He pick one up. Suddenly a it slowly change from a dead flower to a sparkling gerbera. "Here." He handed the flower to Emi. "The Gerbera means cheer fullness and happiness. When I first saw you, you were cheerful but your eye's didn't seem happy so," he pick up another withered flower. Again it slowly change. This time into a blue Periwinkle. "This is for the beginning of our friendship." Handing her the flower Emi slightly blush thanking him for the flowers. "My magic is earth. I can control the living and dead of nature." "That's really cool Ri-kun." She happily smiled at the boy. I could see a small blush on the boy. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I'm not jealous. Maybe I'm getting sick. Now way I would feel jealous for her. I barely meet her. Sighing I remember the reason why I went back to the guild. "Hey, Emi I need to tell you something." She look at me for a second before coming towards me. "I was wondering if you want to stay at my house since you don't have a place to sleep at." Putting her hand under her chin she thought for a while. Well that's what it look like. "Sure why not!? Can Ri-kun also stay at your house since he also doesn't have a place to sleep." She looked at me with puppy eyes. I said yes after meeting defeat of her eyes. "Ri-kun do you want to stay at Aki's house so that you can sleep somewhere?" His face lighten up. "Sure thanks Tadaaki!" He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. Then he hugged Emi. I could feel a volcano erupting inside me. I wanted to break the hug but I couldn't. I just stood there. Noticing it was beginning to get dark I decided to go home. "Emi, Rikuto I'm going home now." They both said okay and that'll come later. I walk out of the guild tired and sleepy.. Once I got home I made sure that the house was clean enough and that the two rooms were clean. My house is big for a person who lives alone. I have 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and one living room. I wonder why I got this? Probably because I only have to pay about 3,000 jewels for rent. I stumble to my room letting myself fall down on my bed. I wonder how tomorrow is going to be, I thought before going to sleep.

Emi POV- AT THE GUILD- Me and Ri-kun were talking about how he got here. He said, "hmm, well I wanted to get better at my magic so I decided to join a guild. While I was thinking that I saw Fairy Tail. And decided to join." "Wow. That's cool."

"How did you some here." He ask me. "Maybe it was something like fate. I just suddenly appeared here. I was in my room when I open a book at the next thing I knew I was here in Fairy Tail." "Oh really? Where were you before? Like before getting transported here where were you?" "From another world, you could say." "Oh, do feel lonely? I don't know how long you been here but it seems like you been here at least a day." "I guess I feel a bit lonely." "How come?" "Well everyone talks to me and I enjoy their company. Something that I didn't really get at home." "You don't have friends?" "I have friends but they seem distance." "Well, I'm going to be your friend and I'll always stick to you. I won't ever betray you."

"I won't ever betray you. I'll always protect you."

I started to feel dizzy remember that he said the same thing. I could remember excatly how he look that day. The day he went back on his promise. Daisuke. His name still burns into my mind. Making me suffer.

"-i." "-mi." "Emi!?" I open my eye's slowly. When did I go to sleep? I look up to see a very worried Ri-kun. "Your awake." "Huh, when did I go to sleep?" "You just started to sweat a lot and then you fainted." "Oh, I'm sorry to worry you." "Its good that your fine now." He smiled. I got up and decided to go home since I was getting tired. "Ri-kun I'm going to go home. I'm getting tired." Rubbing my eyes I began to walk away. "Wait up. I'm coming with you. Bye everyone." "Bye." We walk out together. Feeling the warm breeze made me even sleepier. "Ri-kun I'm so tired." "Do you want me to carry you?" "I don't know if you'll be able to carry me." "Don't worry. Here get on my back." He crouch down signaling me to get on. "Im fine." "Get on its okay." Carefully I got on his back. He stood up and began walking. "Am I heavy?" "Of course not." "You sure?" "Yup. Go to sleep if you want to." I laid my head on his back that was surprisingly warm. "Thank you Ri-kun." "Anything for my friend." I drift asleep.

"Let's play Emi!" "Okay!" Laughing loudly and cheerfully. "Emi! Emi! Daisuke has to tell you something." "What is it Dai-chan?" "Will you go out with me!" Flustered and truthful. "Of course Dai-chan!" I love you!" Blushing and happy. "I love you too." Kiss and holding hands. "I will never betray you. I'll always protect you." "Promise?" Pinky linking pinky. "Promise." "Then I'll always love you!" Promise and love. "I hate you Emi." Betrayal and hate. "Dai-chan it wasn't me!" Tears and suffering. "I never want to see you." "Dai-chan! Daisuke!" Cold and hard. I have no heart. No feelings anymore. "Daisuke."

I awoke sweating everywhere. "It was just a dream." Sighing in relief I took a shower, change and head to the kitchen. "Hmm, those two are still asleep. Might as well make breakfast."

Tadaaki's POV- Waking up I got off my bed. *sniff*sniff* "Who's cooking?" I walk out of the room to the kitchen. "Morning Aki!" "Morning." I yawned. "Can you get Ri-kun? And you don't have a shirt on." I look at myself and sure enough I didn't have a shirt on. "Oops." Damn Gray might have rub his stripping on me, I thought blushing as I went to put a shirt on. I walk over to Rikuto's room. "Hey, wake up Rikuto." After of continuous times of knocking bit no one answering I decided to enter. "Hey wake up, Rikuto." "Emi." Wait what did he just say? Did he say Emi's name while sleeping? For some reason once again it annoyed me. Annoyed me very very much. "Wake up Rikuto." I shook him so that he could wake up. "Five more minutes." "Emi's making breakfast and I'll get it." He shoot right up when I said that. "Breakfast!" He ran to the kitchen. I was about to follow when I heard an "Oww!" Rikuto walk in back into his room. "What happen?" "Emi told me to put on a shirt." He answered rubbing his head and finding a shirt. We both walk into the kitchen once again and sat down. "Here you go guys." Emi handed us a plate that had 3 pancakes, scramble eggs, and 2 sausages. "Thanks Emi!" Rikuto happily thank her. "Thanks." I simply said. We both began eating. "Aren't you going to eat Emi?" I ask her noticing she was still by the stove. "I am." She then walk to the table with her plate. "Your going to eat all that!?" Rikuto stared amaze by Emi's plate. I was also surprised. She had 2 pancakes and 2 waffles which had syrup, tons of whip cream and millions of strawberrys on top of the two. Next to the pancakes and waffles she had 3 sausuages, and lots of scramble eggs. "Yup. Its been a long time since I've eaten this much." She grab her fork and began to devour everything. Me and Rikuto just stared at her. How can a thin person eat so much? "If you keep looking at me while I'm eating I'm going to hit you both." "Sorry Emi. Its just that, that's a lot of food for someone like you." "I've eaten more than this before." "You sure are a big eater." I stated. "Anyway I'm done eating." I look at her plate which was clean. She place her plate in the dishwasher. "You two aren't going to leave the table until your done eating. Understood?" We nodded ours heads. I must say that I was a bit scared of her voice just know. "So I'll be in the livingroom. Hurry up so we can go to the guild." 10 minutes later we three walk to the guild. "Hey everyone!" Emi and Rikuto both greeted. "Emi come here." Emi walk over to team Natsu.

Lucy's POV- We called Emi asking her, "Do you want to do a mission with us?" "What mission?" She seemed confused. Well who wouldn't? She's only been here for 2 days. "A mission is a request we get from people to help them with stuff." "Sure. I'll go on a mission with you guys. Let me tell Aki and Ri-kun that I'm going to go on a mission with you." She walk to her two friends. "Don't you think Emi's been really cheerful lately?" I ask my team. "Yup. At first see seemed a bit cold and distance but know see seems happy and cheerful." Natsu, Gray and Erza agreed. "Happy, go and get a mission from the board." Natsu ask Happy. "Aye." The exceed flew to the board and grab a mission at random. "Here Natsu." Happy drop the paper in Natsu's hand. "Please help us catch some bandits." Natsu read off from the paper. "Doesn't seem to hard." Gray said. Erza grab the paper from Natsu and told Mira that they were going to go to that mission. Of course Mira approved it. "Okay, we'll meet in a hour. So get ready and let's meet outside the guild." "Hai!" I thought of what to wear. I'll ask Virgo to get me something. I look at Emi who was staring at her clothes. "What's wrong, Emi?" I ask her. "I don't have any clothes except for this." She pointed to her dirty clothes. "How about we quickly buy you something." "Really? Thank you Lucy." She smiled and I smiled back at her. We both went to a store nearby that sold clothes. We look for about 20 minutes. Emi got a a short jean skirt and a gray tank top under a short sleeve hooded sweater. Surprisingly the tank top showed her rather big breast. I didn't really notice since she had her baggy sweater. "You have big breast." She got flustered. "Don't tell me that." She's blushing. That's so cute. Meaning that she doesn't like her big breast. "Your the first girl that I meet that doesn't like her big breast." "Its not that I don't like them, its just that in my world boys are like, who has the best body? Who has the biggest breast? Who is a good kisser? And who is great to make love with? So yeah." "Man in your world boys seem like jerks." "They are." I paid for her clothes since she didn't have any. "Thanks Lucy. I'll pay you back." "Its alright." We headed back to the guild in time for is to leave. "Alright guys are you ready?" "Hai!" "Emi be safe." Rikuto and Tadaaki called out.. She yelled thank you back and said that she'll come as fast as she can. We left the guild and headed towards the train.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This chapter was really long.


	3. WELCOME FAIRYTAIL AND EMI

Here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Emi's POV- We headed to the train. Once we got there Natsu became sick. Of course I already knew what it was motion sickness but I ask anyway. "What's wrong with Natsu?" "He has motion sickness." Lucy answered. When we boarded the train Erza punch Natsu causing him to faint. He lay on Lucy's lap. We rode in silence. I became tired so I took a little nap before got there. I was awaken by the loud train whistle. "Were here. Let's go everyone." We went to a house were I'm guessing is the person who requested. *knock*knock* "Hello. Come in." An elderly man said. We enter his rather large house. "We are here for a request you made." Erza stated. "Yes. Well a group of bandits have came to our village and takes our belongings. At first we didn't think much of it but then they send threatening letters saying if we want to live we have to give them all of our sliver, and gold." "Don't worry sir. We will capture these bandits." Erza assured him. We then left the house to begin searching. "Okay then, I will go by myself to the south of town. Gray you go to the west. Lucy to the east. And Natsu and Emi to the north." "Hai!" I walk along with Natsu heading in the direction we needed to go. I started getting bored with the silence. "Natsu do you like Lucy?" I ask him. "Yeah. She's my friend." I got slightly annoyed that he didn't understand the question. "No I mean , do you like her as do you want to go out with her?" "Yeah. We can go out and eat." Is it me or is he trying to avoid the question at hand. "Idiot! I mean do you love her!?" "Um," i could see the blush appear on his cheeks. "Um." "Hurry up and answer the question!" "Alright. I do love her." He suttered. "Are that wasn't so hard." He look away. I guess he was embarrassed. "Its not something to be embarrassed about. Everyone likes someone." "Yeah but what if she doesn't like me?" "You really think that?" He nodded his head. "But what if she does like you? If you don't tell her someone else might snatched her away. Then you will live with the regret of not telling her." "Wow. You sound like you already know about this." "Well let's just say I has a familiar case." "Hmm, but what if-." "No but's or it's.. If your a man you would tell her and deal with it. And if she rejects you man up and keep ttrying. Or weep by yourself and you'll only make her feel made bad." He nodded. "Okay now let's find those bandits." We walk for awhile finding nothing. Tch, I'm starting to get annoyed. We've been walking for for about a half a hour. Not many people were out. Just a few who were shopping. Everyone must be afraid of the bandits. Then we heard someone scream. Natsu and I quickly ran to the scream. I froze as I saw what was in front of me. "Lucy!" Lucy was panting rapidly. Her breathe heavy. She had a long cut from her left thigh to her ankle. What scared me the most was that next other written in her blood was a message. "WELCOME FAIRY TAIL. WELCOME EMI." Written in capital letters. The way my name was written showed as if they were threatening 's going on her? How do these people know my name? I come from adifferent world. I come from earth. This is just a book I somehow got transportedto. This all fake.

"This isn't fake Emi. Its all real."

Who are you? I heard the voice of a man in my head. Who are you? I keep repeating in my head but the man never answered. In was so confused and frighten. But I couldn't think about that know. I need to focus on Lucy. I look to wear she was laying. Blood oozed out. She's going to die for loss of blood. Without thinking I took of my bracket that the Master Gabe me and turned it into a piano. I began playing my favorite song. Ave Maria. I played only think of wanting to save Lucy. Its my fault she got hurt. I want to save her. She's my friend. I played and played. I started to become tired. I wonder if this how it feels when your slowly losing more magic. "Emi! Up you can stop now." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lucy's healed." I look at the sleeping form of Lucy. Her cut has been healed. There was only a small scar that will probally go away in a month or two. I sighed in relief. She's alright. I didn't know how was able to use magic but I felt relived that Lucy isn't going to die. I felt a bit dizzy but I ignored it. "Let's go meet the others." Natsu said carrying Lucy. "Okay." We began walking to the hotel we rented before we left to find clues. I open the door to the room. "How is Lucy?" Erza and Gray ask. Both were on the couch. "She's fine." Natsu went to place Lucy on a bed. "What happen Emi?" Erza ask once Natsu left. "Um, well me and Natsu were looking around when we heard someone screaming. We ran to the noise and found Lucy on the ground with a big cut on her leg." I began to shiver. Feelinh scared. "Anything else?" Gray ask. "Um, me and Natsu saw a," I breathed, "we saw a message next to Lucy written in her blood that said 'WELCOME FAIRY TAIL' and it also said 'WELCOME EMI." I felt like crying but I hold it in. "Oh." That was the only thing they could say. "I'm going to sleep now." I let myself go emotionless as I walk to a room. I drop myself a the bed. What is going on here? I thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please read and review.


	4. Bandits

Here is chapter four. Enjoy.

* * *

Emi's POV- I woke up to the song of the birds ringing through my ears. I stood up from the bed wondering were I was. Then I remember the events that happen yesterday. I wonder how Lucy is doing? I hope she's fine. I wonder who here knows my name. I haven't told anyone except for Fairy Tail. I doubt that they would do try to threaten us or me and hurt Lucy. And this place is fake. It's only a comic book, a manga that I read. A fake story told by the mangaka Hiro Mashima. This isn't real. But then again the world is filled with things I don't know. I got off the bed and heaed outside to the kitchen. Lucy was sitting on the couch staring at nothing.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned around to face me. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" "No, I'm fine." "That's good." "Thank you Emi." "Huh? Why?" "Well because first you healed me and because well." She mumble the end. "Because what?" "Well because of you Natsu told me he loves me." "Because of me?" "Yup." She signal for me to sit next to her. I sat down with her on the couch. "Well yesterday when I woke up Natsu as always was by me. He was holding me hand. Saying wake up. I called him and he hugged me. He said that he was so worried. Then he rattled on about how he didn't save me and stuff like that. But then he started talking about how we meet, our adventures and how he felt.

Once he was was done talking he said that he loves me. At first I couldn't belive it. The boy I love since a long time told me also loves me. He told me that at first he didn't say anything because he was scared that I would say no so he didn't say anything to break our friendship. But then you told him that someone might snatch me away and he would angry if that did happen. He said that you also told him to man up and say or have the regret of not telling me. He said that what you told him gave him courage to tell me. So I'm thankful for you Emi. Thanks for helping me."

I felt happy for the two. I hope Natsu and Lucy will be happy with each other. Unlike me. "Your welcome Lucy. But I should also thank you." "Why?" "Because your a real friend. Even though your older than me." "Well always be friends." I hugged her. Something I haven't done in a long time.

We parted right when Erza, Natsu and Gray came in. "Hey guys." Me and Lucy greeted them. "Yo." Natsu and Gray answered. "Morning." Erza simply responded, "Shall we get something to eat?" "Yeah!" We all cheered. We all began walking to the nearest food place. They got in one and ordered. (to lazy to say what they got.) They began to eat their food when it came. After they were done eating they had to back to their mission. This time the Erza wanted us to be with someone else just in case. I was with Gray, Natsu and Lucy were together and Erza went alone. "Contact one other if some is wrong or if you have found the bandits. Now remember these bandits are dangerous so be careful." Erza said. Agreeing we headed to our direction which was East. Erza took both West and South and Natsu and Lucy took North.

Right away I got bored. I just wanted to finish this mission and go back with Aki and Ri-kun. But I have to finish it until the end. Suddenly my head began to hurt. I kneeled to the ground with my hands to my head. "Are you alright Emi?" Gray came up to me looking worried. "I'm fine. Lets keep walking." I got up and began to walk again. But the pain wouldn't go away. I keep wincing at the pain. And I guess Gray notice because he said that If he want wanted to carry me. "No I'm alright." "But you don't look alright. You look pale. Let me carry you." Gray kneeled down and signal for me to get on his back. To satisfy him I got on but first ask him to put his clothes on. Once he put on his clothes I got on his back and we began to walk again. I hope Juvia doesn't know about this or she'll kill me. I shuddered at the thought.

We keep walking. I felt the road would never end. The sun began to set so we decided to head back. When we got back we told Erza that we didn't find anything. 10 minutes later Lucy and Natsu came back with also nothing to report. "What if the bandits only come out at night?" Lucy ask. "Maybe the do, since we haven't seen anything in the morning and afternoon. Then we need someone to go and look at night. I'll go but I might need at least 2 others with me." "I'll go." Gray said. "Me two." Natsu voluentered. "No I'll go." I said wanting Natsu to be with Lucy. "But-." "No buts. You stay with Lucy. I can take care of myself." In truth I wanted to stay but besides wanting Natsu to stay with Lucy I wanted to see the people who know me. "Alright then, let's go." The three of us went outside and split up.

I went to the West, Gray went South, and Erza went North. I felt a bit scared being alone in the dark but I keep going. I saw nothing that seemed strange. I was about to head back when I heard something. It was as if someone one was struggling against someone else. I ran to the noise and saw 3 men robbing another man who look rather fancy. "Oh, it's just a little girl." A man with black hair said. "Hey isn't that the girl the boss told us to capture?" Another man with brown hair ask. "She has to have that magic called Music Preformer." Another man with gray hair said. "Well lets see." The black hair man walk up to me holding the fancy man in one hand and a knife in the other hand. "Use you magic or I cut this man." "What are you talking about? I can't use magic I'm a normal person."

I wanted them to think I couldn't use magic so that they could let the man go. "You can't use magic?" "No I can't." "Well thats too bad." The man then cut the fancy man's arm. Blood started to come out. "Then you won't be able to heal him?" The fancy man yelled screaming for help. I wanted to help him but it felt like I couldn't move. It was like time stop which it seemed like it did. The screaming man stop screaming. The other three men stop laughing. Then I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the alley. A boy my age came walking to me. He had a black cloak around him. He had navy blue hair and grayish blue eye's that seemed to change color. "Daisuke?"

"Emi."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
